mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Suited For Success/Gallery
Arranging for a fashion show Rarity's dress design S01E14.png|"Oh, Opalescence, can't you just picture it?" Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png|"Moi, stepping up in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png|Now, let's just pull this away! Rarity puts fabric over her S1E14.png|"Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking." Rarity close up S1E14.png|Deal with it. Opal on the bed S1E14.png|Opal loves the pink fabric. Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png|Time to resume my nap. Opalescence walking away S1E14.png|Okay, whatever. Rarity sewing her dress S01E14.png|"Oh, oh. Look who wants to help me. Thank you." Opal watching Rarity S1E14.png|Opal is not amused. Rarity 'You want to help me more' S1E14.png|"You want to help me more?" Opal balancing act S1E14.png|Helping cat? Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png|"Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all." Opal rolls her eyes S01E14.png|Opal rolls her eyes at Rarity. Applejack howdy! S01E14.png|"Howdy, Rarity!" Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png|Focusing. Rarity looks at Applejack with a menacing look S1E14.png|"What do you think she's makin'?" Twilight looks like dress S1E14.png|"It looks like a dress." Rarity is annoyed S1E14.png|Rarity gets irritated at Twilight and Applejack's rude entry. Applejack 'Since this is a dressmaker's shop' S1E14.png|"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all." Rarity irritated S1E14.png|This is breaking my concentration! Rarity 'Can I help you?' S1E14.png|"Is there something I can help you with?" Twilight with her dress S1E14.png|"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Twilight's original dress S01E14.png|"Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity says no S01E14.png|"You can't wear this...old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you." Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png|"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work." Rarity insisting on making a new dress S1E14.png|"I insist on making you a new dress." Rarity waving hoof in front of Twilight's face S1E14.png|"Not another word! I won't take no for an answer." Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png|"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." Applejack looks confused S1E14.png|"Gown?" Applejack 'I was just gonna wear my old work duds' S1E14.png|"Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Rarity shocked by Applejack S1E14.png|"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire." Applejack hmm...S01E14.png|"Hmmm..." Applejack refusing S1E14.png|"...nah." Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png|"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png|"Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too...froufrou-y." Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Dash crashes into Rarity's boutique S1E14.png|"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Rarity thinking S1E14.png|Huh, I think I got an... Rarity has an idea S1E14.png|"I-de-a! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png|"Outfit for the what now?" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" Twilight great idea S1E14.png|"What a great idea!" Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png|"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!" Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png|"Oh, I love fun things!" The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own. Rarity using scissors S01E14.png|Rarity using a pair of scissors. Applejack is concerned S1E14.png|Applejack's concerned. Rarity and her stylish glasses S01E14.png|"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard." Art of the Dress Sew pattern.png|Sew, sew, sew. Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png|''"Thread by thread, stitching it together."'' Purple patch S1E14.png|''"Twilight's dress,"'' Rarity 'cutting out the pattern snip by snip' S1E14.png|"Cutting out the pattern snip by snip." Rarity measuring S1E14.png|"Always gotta keep in mind my pacing." Rarity 'Making sure the clothes' correctly facing' S1E14.png|"Making sure the clothes' correctly facing." Purple stitching S1E14.png|"I'm stitching Twilight's dress..." Spinning fabric transition S1E14.png|Spinning around Opalescence spinning in the air S1E14.png|"Yard by yard,..." Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|"...fussing on the details." Rarity placing Applejack's collar in a mannequin S1E14.png|"Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?" Opalescence playing with an apple figure S1E14.png|"Make her something perfect to inspire, even though she hates formal attire." Rarity levitating the mannequins S1E14.png|"Gotta mind those intimate details, even though she's more concerned with sales." Rarity makes a circle of mannequins S1E14.png|"It's Applejack's new dress." Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch S1E14.png|"Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink." Fluttershy's Dress sketch S1E14.png|"Fluttershy something breezy." Rarity 'Blend color and form' S1E14.png|"Blend color and form..." Rarity points at the sketches S1E14.png|"Do you think it looks cheesy?" Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch S1E14.png|"Something brash,..." Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png|"Perhaps quite fetching." Rainbow Dash's wreath S1E14.png|"Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?" Rarity putting gold laurel leaves on the mannequin's head S1E14.png|"Making sure it fits forelock and crest, don't forget some magic in the dress." Rarity putting the rainbow-striped fabric on the mannequin S1E14.png|"Even though it rides high on the flank, Rainbow won't look like a tank." Rarity fixing Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png|"I'm stitching Rainbow's dress." Sketch page S1E14.png Purple patches laid on sketch page S1E14.png|"Piece by piece." Scissors cutting through S1E14.png|"Snip by snip." Rarity 'And that's the art of the dress' S1E14.png|"And that's the art of the dress!" Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|the sorcery of seamstressing Showing the dresses Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png|Rarity leads her friends to their new dresses. 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png|Eyes wide shut. Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|Initial reaction... Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png|Reaction about half a second later... Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png|"What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not?" Swanky? Sounds pretty... 90’s. Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png|"And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality." Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png|"Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out beautiful, don't you think?" Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png|"Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring!" Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|"And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" Rarity hoping for the best S1E14.png|Waiting for praise... 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|No comment. Twilight yes something S1E14.png|That dress, see that dress, it isn't what I imagined at all. The ponies try to come up with complements for the dresses S1E14.png|This is my face, when I'm'' trying'' to be nice. Fluttershy its... S01E14.png|Surprised look. Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png|"It's...nice." Twilight & Applejack hear Rainbow Dash be blunt S1E14.png|Applejack and Twilight with surprised looks, Rainbow taking a quick nap. Applejack and Twilight look at Rainbow Dash in disapproval S1E14.png|Really, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png|"She asked." Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png|Rarity doesn't know what to say. Rarity disheartened by friends' lukewarm reaction S1E14.png|Rarity disheartened that her friends don't like their dresses Rarity cool smile S1E14.png|I'll do much better, than ever before. Rarity ear drop S1E14.png|''What have I gotten myself into?'' Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png|A saddened Rarity realises she's bitten off more than she can chew Revising the dresses Fluttershy enters Rarity's boutique S1E14.png|Hello? Is there anypony in here? Rarity walks alongside Fluttershy S1E14.png|Don't be shy! Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror S1E14.png|Fluttershy doesn't look as impressionable as Rarity would have hoped. Rarity asks Fluttershy for some feedback S1E14.png|Um... Fluttershy "It's nice" S1E14.png|It's...great. Fluttershy seems ashamed S1E14.png|But not as cute as me. Rarity asking Fluttershy about the dress S1E14.png|Rarity asking for Fluttershy's honest opinion on the dress Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png|Tell meh. Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png|Rarity forcing Fluttershy to tell her what is wrong. Fluttershy looks at Rarity S1E14.png|You really want to know, huh? Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png|Inhaling: Getting ready for one heck of a fashion criticism! Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png|The shoes are too breezy... Fluttershy commenting about her dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy ranting about her dress. Fluttershy finishes her speech S1E14.png|That was... quite a mouthful! Rarity gasp S1E14.png|Rarity simply can't believe the rant that Fluttershy had just displayed. Art of the Dress (Reprise) Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png|My mane's getting ragged! Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png|What?! Pinkie Pie holding some fabrics S1E14.png|Wait until you see it in the light! Lights shining through window S1E14.png|Wee! Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png|Wow, Rarity tied herself up. With some help form Fluttershy. Objects levitating around by Rarity's magic S1E14.png|I'm paaaniiickiiing!! Applejack checking her Gala dress S1E14.png|Looking innocent. Applejack disapproves Rarity's fashion choice S1E14.png|Not looking innocent. Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png|France is in Equestria?! Fluttershy awkward smile S1E14.png|I spy on Earth. Rarity using magic S1E14.png|I have no memory of this "Earth." Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png|Talking. Balloons S1E14.png|More balloons! Candy S1E14.png|Less candy! Pinkie Pie in Carousel Boutique S1E14.png|Optimist. Pinkie Pie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png|The color's fine, just make it cooler. Rainbow Dash "It needs to be about" S01E14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png|Grr! Pinkie Pie "All we ever want is indecision" S1E14.png|All we ever want is in decision! Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png|All we really like is what we know! Twilight Sparkle singing S1E14.png|Gotta balance style with adherence Fluttershy singing S01E14.png|Making sure we make a good appearance Applejack smiling with big eyes S01E14.png|Even if you simply have to fudge it Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png|make sure that it stays within our budget! Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png|Got to overcome intimidation It's all in the presentation! S1E14.png|Remember, it's all in the presentation! Twilight body cast S1E14.png|That might prick you. Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth S1E14.png|Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth Rarity has a mess in her boutique S1E14.png|What a messy shop! Pinkie Pie huh huh huh S1E14.png|Aren't you excited, Rarity? Rarity well invade space S1E14.png|Well, uh. Rarity is horrified S01E14.png|Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see these dresses? A fashion disaster Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png|An unimpressed Hoity Toity. Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png|Waiting for the show to begin. Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png|These dresses are so not my style! Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|That looks rather unpleasant Rarity is surprised S1E14.png|Ah. DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png|Turn up the jam DJ Pon-3. Who that S01E14.png|Let's get this fashion show started. DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png|Getting the music started. DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png|DJ rockin' the jam. Spike "since the beginning of time" S01E14.png|"Since the beginning of time..." Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|"...the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls." Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png|"Patiently waiting decades - no, centuries! For the perfect pony gown." Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png|"Today at long last, Equestria, your wait is over!" Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png|"Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own..." Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png|"Rarity!" Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|The ponies follow each other on stage. Twilight stepping out S1E14.png|Star Pony Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Applejack and Fluttershy in their eccentric dresses S01E14.png|Careless Rodeo Mare Fluttershy in her custom Gala dress S1E14.png|A nest? Really? Rainbow Dash's custom Gala dress S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash's -20% cooler outfit. Pinkie Pie walks forward in her hideous dress S1E14.png|What a clown... Pinkie Pie on her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|NOT! Two Lyra Heartstrings and Sprinkle Medley are unimpressed S1E14.png AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|The audience appears to be watching a horror show. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png|Sweetie Drops and Cloud Kicker looking up at the ponies. Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png|"Oh, dear." Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Uh-oh. The ponies start to think their custom made dresses are hideous S1E14.png|What's going on? Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png|Wait...Why are there extra parts on these boots? Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png|We didn't overdo it... Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png|Hmph. Rarity pushing kitchen sink away S1E14.png|Kitchen sink? What kitchen sink? Rarity listens to Hoity Toity S1E14.png|Cute, depressed Rarity. Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png|The final judgement! Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png|Ugliest things he ever saw. Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png|These outfits are outrageous! Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png|Who is responsible? Rarity surprised by whatHoity Toity says S1E14.png|Ah, my reputation will be ruined! Rarity behind Opalescense S1E14.png|Oh my... Rarity taking cover behind Opalescence S1E14.png|Hide me. Spike telling Rarity to come out and take a bow S1E14.png|Spike, calling Rarity out. Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png|Spike clapping for Rarity. Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png|A sad Rarity. Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png|An ashamed Rarity. Rainbow Dash in her custom Gala Dress S1E14.png|Awkward smile from Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy's awkward smile. Applejack realizes she looks bad in the dress S1E14.png|Uh, maybe a little. Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E14.png|He he... Helping Rarity out Group walking S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you OK in there? You haven't come out for days." Rarity: "I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again!" Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png|"I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I've made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses... but now everypony is laughing at me! I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png|Concerned... Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png|"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity." Rainbow 'She kind of is' S1E14.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh S1E14.png|Not helping. >( Twilight come on out S1E14.png|"Come on out and talk to us." Wallowing in pity S01E14.png|"Leave me alo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-one! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in!" Rarity "do ponies wallow in pity?" S01E14.png|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" Rarity crying in her room S1E14.png|"Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathe-he-ti-hi-hi-hi-ic!" Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|'Twilight:' "Now what do we do?" Fluttershy: "Uh, panic?" Rainbow: "That's your answer for everything!" Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png|'Applejack:' "Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this." Pinkie Pie: "She'll become a crazy cat lady!" Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|"She only has one cat." Twilight peeking in S1E14.png|Taking a peek. Rarity huh opal S1E14.png|"Where would I go and what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go into exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?" MEOW! "Opal?" Frightened Opalescense S1E14.png|Scared Opal. Rarity finds Opal up in a tree S01E14.png|"Opal, how did you get up there?" Rarity how get up there S1E14.png|"Hang on, you poor dear!" Rarity mama coming S1E14.png|"Ma-ma's coming!" Rarity huuuh S1E14.png|"Huh?" Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Surprise! Rarity getting mad at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|"Rainbow Dash! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree!" Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png|"Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you..." Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|"...this?" Rarity's Gala dress, ironically stitched by Fluttershy. Rarity loss of words S1E14.png|"What is it? It's not, no--" Rarity y-you S1E14.png|"You...?" Rarity wha gasp S1E14.png|"Huh?" Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png|'Pinkie Pie:' "We all finished your dress for you!" Applejack: "Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewin'." Fluttershy blushing S1E14.png|"Do you like it?" Rarity question like it S1E14.png|"Like it?" Rarity inspecting gala dress S1E14.png|"Like it?" Rarity don't like it S1E14.png|"No, I don't like it." of disappointment Rarity Overjoyed S1E14.png|"I LOVE it!" Ponies happy S01E14.png|Oh, Rarity! Rarity glad S01E14.png|"You ponies did an..." Rarity "you ponies did an amazing job" S01E14.png|"...amazing job." Rarity "it's exactly the way I imagined it" S01E14.png|"It's exactly the way I imagined it." Twilight should have let S1E14.png|"Like we should have let you do for our outfits." Opal on Rainbow Dash's back S1E14.png|"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them..." Rarity forgiving Rainbow Dash S01E14.png|"...we all saw how that turned out." Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|"Oh, I forgive you." Applejack talks to Rarity S1E14.png|"Well, that's mighty big of you." Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png|"But my whole career..." Rarity despairs over her ruined career S1E14.png|"...is still..." Rarity still ruined S1E14.png|"...ruined." Applejack "Oh, yeah... that" S1E14.png|"Oh..." Applejack oh right that S1E14.png|"...right, that." Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png|Poor Rarity, though Opal doesn't seem to care. Hoity Toity 'Haven't got all day' S1E14.png|"All right, I haven't got all day." Opalescence playing with Hoity Toity's mane S1E14.png|I love this man's fashion sense. Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png|"Take two!" A fashion masterpiece Rarity's horn glowing S1E14.png|Starting the second show, with a touch of magic. Rarity's magic might S1E14.png|Rarity starting her second show with a flash her might. Rarity creates a star field S1E14.png|Amazing way of starting a fashion show. Hoity Toity stunned by show S01E14.png|Gasp! Stars S1E14.png|A pretty background with stars. Stars flying onto Twilight's dress S1E14.png|A star themed dress.. Twilight with fireworks S1E14.png|...Twilight. Twilight kicking her legs S1E14.png|Like my dress? Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Twilight's Gala dress Twilight modeling S1E14.png|Twilight in her new revised dress. Hoity Toity glasses down S01E14.png|Hello, this can't be the same designer... Twilight's dress flowing S1E14.png|The scene changes. Apple orchard S1E14.png|Sweet Apple Acres. Apple S1E14.png|A delicious sparkling apple. Apple being lassoed S1E14.png|The apple got roped. Applejack lasso transition S1E14.png|Applejack, with a rope with her mouth. Applejack kicking her legs S1E14.png|Apple themed background, just for Applejack. Applejack with head down S1E14.png|Putting on a pose, Applejack style. Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Applejack's Gala dress Applejack modeling S1E14.png|Putting on a pose. Hoity Toity sudden cravings S01E14.png|He's hungry for apples. Hoity Toity sudden cravings 2 S01E14.png|Bravo! Cloud transition S1E14.png|Candy clouds. Falling candy S1E14.png|Falling candy. Pinkie Pie gets candy on her dress S1E14.png|A candy themed dress. Pinkie Pie's hat S1E14.png|Can you guess the owner? Pinkie Pie tasting a gumdrop S1E14.png|..Eating candy. Pinkie Pie in candy field S1E14.png|Pinkie, after eating the candy. Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Pinkie Pie's Gala dress Pinkie Pie modeling S1E14.png|A cheery Pinkie pose. Hoity Toity Satisfied S01E14.png|Hoity Toity is satisfied. Hoity Toity silhouette S1E14.png|A shadow of Hoity Toity. Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png|A fashionably shocking moment Red lightning bolt S1E14.png|Rainbow awesomeness. Blue lightning bolt S1E14.png|A cool rainbow bolt. Clouds blocking the sun S1E14.png|The sun getting swirled. Rainbow colored sunlight S1E14.png|Rainbows poking out of the cloud. Rainbow Dash's dress close up S1E14.png|This is 20% Cooler. Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash's Gala dress Rainbow descends S1E14.png|Making a landing. Rainbow Dash in gala dress S01E14.png|Rainbow dashes in, cool style! Rainbow modeling S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash's 20% cooler pose. Hoity Toity glasses slip S01E14.png|Yes! Plant transition S1E14.png|Whoa, where did those come from? Flowers S1E14.png|And, beautiful flowers. Flower petals S1E14.png|Flower petals too. Fluttershy gets a butterfly on her ear S1E14.png|A butterfly lands on Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy's Gala dress Fluttershy modeling S1E14.png|Nopony can pose gracefully like Fluttershy. Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png|*Claps hooves* Hoity Toity blinded by Rarity S01E14.png|Too bright to see the style Rarity with a tiara on head S1E14.png|Ending it off. Rarity gala dress S1E14.png|Ending the show with magic. Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png|Rarity, Showing off her stuff. The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png|Rarity, continuing to show off her stuff. Rarity's Dresses S1E14.png|Rarity and her friends are Fabulous! The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png|Rarity's Gala dress All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. Epilogue Twilight I learned this S1E14.png|"And I learned this." Twilight somepony favor S1E14.png|"When somepony offers you to do you a favor." Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png|"Like making you a beautiful dress." Twilight overly critical S1E14.png|"You shouldn't be overly critical." Twilight in other words S1E14.png|"In other words..." Twilight shouldn't look gift S1E14.png|"You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Hoity Toity boutique window S01E14.png|Satisfied indeed. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Congratulations Rarity! Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png|What a dream come true. Rarity is surprised by Hoity Toity's request S1E14.png|Le gasp Rarity. pl:Sukces spod igły/Galeria